Prior to this invention coffee filters of the type for individual home us were not equiped with diverting valves for quick removal of brewed coffee. This valve which I deem to be the least costly and easiest to clean in addition to being the most positive action is the only means of obtaining the first or any subsequent cup of coffee from a drip type maker without moving the pot.